Un mundo de coincidencias Parte I
by saoricl
Summary: Ellos tenía varias personas en común sin saberlo, frecuentaban los mismo lugares y no coincidían, hasta que llego su momento./ De mi primer: ONETSHOT re-editado en dos partes.
1. Un mundo de coincidencias Parte I

**-Notas Iniciales de las autoras-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las siguientes reglas se aplican a cada capítulo:**

**- Frases en Negritas, resaltar lugares o tiempo o inicio de escena-**

**-En varias ocasiones las letras en negritas también van a ser frases en otro idioma-**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"_**Pensamientos en cursivas y entre comillas" y/o "Notas Especiales"**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambio de Escena-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**( N/A).- Las frases entre paréntesis son comentarios particulares de la autora para resaltar o hacer más clara la idea/frase/comentario. **

**POV.-Pensamientos o Narración del personaje en 1ra persona. **

**3.-Un mundo de Coincidencia fue mi primer ONESHOT pero decidimos re-editarlo y hacerlo en dos partes para que se entienda mejor, espero que disfruten de la lectura. **

**-Un mundo de coincidencias-**

**-Parte I-**

**-Shaoran POV-**

-Como empezar algo que ni siquiera yo lo sé!...

-Como empezar algo que ni siquiera yo lo sé.!...-Me repetía por segunda vez en voz alta.

-Pero haré el intento de contar mi historia…:

-Mi vida era toda una rutina, la universidad, la casa, mi novia de muchos años: Mi prima Meiling, mi madre y sus exigencias, y mis hermanas…si mis bulliciosas hermanas.

Sin ellas tal vez nunca hubiera conocido la verdadera felicidad.

-¿Por qué lo decía?:

-Bueno, todo comenzó hace dos meses: Cuando volvía de una de las tan tediosas citas con mi aburrida novia, en que más que cita, ya parecían peleas de la WWE, muchas palabras poca acción y todo falso. (N/A.- Sin ofender a sus fanáticos, pero yo prefiero las artes marciales).

-Realmente mi hermana Shiefa, tenía razón, ella no me amaba y andaba con otro, pero no la culpo, ya que yo tampoco lo amaba y solo estaba con ella por un tonto compromiso de familia.

-….Ahhh pero ya estoy desvariando y cambiando el tema…bueno continuó…ese día venía totalmente distraído, tanto que me pase un disco pare, justo en el momento en que un pequeño perro y una joven cruzaba corriendo la calle, para mi salud mental, la joven se encontraba bien pero el perrito se golpeo fuertemente.

-Rápidamente, baje del auto para socorrerla, pero ella me pidió que viera al perro y me dijo:

-Tonto, yo estoy bien…solo es un tobillo luxado pero el perro recibió el golpe directo….. Hágame el favor de verlo y que sea rápido- No sé si era un favor que me pedía o una orden porque no supe descifrar el tono de su voz ni su expresión.

Yo no podía hablar, porque aún estaba afectado de la impresión del accidente pero a pesar de estar perplejo no pude dejar de notar lo mandona que era la joven.

Así que sin decir palabra alguna, porque en ese momento me quede mudo, obedecí a su petición, si yo Li Shaoran heredero de una de las dinastía más poderosa de Asia, estaba obedeciendo una petición de una completa desconocida, algo inusual en mi caso.

Ella me dijo no más bien me ordenó en un tono suave pero firme:

-Ahora con mucho cuidado, tome al cachorro, y tráigame lo hacia acá-

Obedecí.

-Bien, buen chico….. Así dámelo de forma suave.- Dijo la joven mirando al cachorro y cambiando su expresión.

-Yo no sabía si se lo decía al perro o a mí.- Aún estaba impresionado por la forma como hablaba y acariciaba al cachorro, seré honesto de pronto me dieron ganas de ser el cachorro y estar en sus brazos…..Mmmm bien eso sonó cursi, olviden eso, sigamos no pasó mucho para saber a quien la joven le hablaba o a quien le hizo el comentario de "buen chico" porque yo estaba anonadado mirándole y ella levantó la mirada y me dijo muy seria:

-Se lo dije a los dos- Regresó su atención al cachorro y continuó hablándole en un tono meloso:

-Haber muchacho…./El cachorro empezó aullar y ella le tomó la parte lastimada y le dijo en un tono suave y muy dulce:

-Sí, si….. sé que te duele, pero pronto pasara-

Lo examinó como si fuera una experta en el tema de animales y vi que luego de una revisión rápida dijo en voz alta, como dando un diagnóstico de un profesional:

-Haber tienes sólo dos costillas rotas, y varias laceraciones en el cuerpo, fuera de eso, nada peligroso-

Me preguntaba internamente con asombro:

_-"Acaso ella me estaba ignorando y hablando con el cachorro herido, no es por burlarme pero será que ella sabe que los perros no hablan, lo más extraños el cachorro la miraba como si le entendiera, era una escena inusual de un "doctor y su paciente", yo estaba sin habla eso era extraño".-_

-¿Ves lo que te pasa por arrancar de la clínica, pequeño lobo?

-¿Pequeño Lobo?-Fue inevitable no repetir el apodo o nombre, porque una me era familiar de hecho a mí me decían así de pequeño y segundo ella estaba regañando al cachorro me perdí en mis pensamientos y fue cuando ella me dijo en un tono que pude identificar fácilmente como de burla:

-Vaya!... Hasta que por fin sacó la voz, pensaba que era mudo pero veo que sólo era miedo por su gran torpeza.-

*****Minutos incómodos de silencio*****

-Yo estaba tan impresionado por el temple de la joven, y su destreza para tratar al animal, que ni siquiera me di cuenta que me había llamado torpe y ahí fue cuando pude ver bien a la mujer, era realmente…como decirlo sin sonar tonto/baboso, era…era…me rindo…era realmente despampanante, hermosa, graciosa, tenía unos ojos verdes tan profundos, un cabello castaño claro muy brillante, una piel tan tersa, unos labios…que le gritaban a todo pulmón a mi cabeza _"Bésame, bésame"_ …..Su cuerpo esbelto y atlético me dejo sin habla.

No era un hombre superficial por ende rara vez me quedaba perplejo por la belleza femenina, dado el medio en el que me desenvuelvo estoy acostumbrado a ver mujeres hermosas pero ahí estaba yo, admirando a tan hermoso regalo de Dios cuando de repente…...sentí que mi mejilla se empezaba a hinchar y a sentir muy caliente.

-No sabía ¿Qué había pasado?, fue como si mi cerebro se desconectará.

Entonces la miré con asombro y vi que la joven había pasado de su expresión burlona a una completamente llena de furia e indignación puse atención y fue cuando ella me gritó:

-Oye!…Despierta, estás tan distraído mirando mis piernas, que ni sentiste la cachetada que te di. Pervertido!-

Ahora si pase del asombro a la furia y no pude evitar perder la compostura y le dije no más bien le grite:

-Oye….¿Qué te pasa?... Primero me dices torpe, luego me pegas y ahora me llamas pervertido…... ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres?...-. En primer lugar señorita fue usted la que se atravesó la calle sin mirar…-

Me quede callado al ver que su expresión pasó de las iras a una expresión que no pude descifrar y me dijo en un tono lleno de reproche:

-Mira que descarado eres / Estaba tan molesta que me tuteo sin problema alguno/ …tú ibas distraído que se pasó un disco: PARE, honestamente no sé cómo tienes licencia de manejo ¿Acaso la compraste?, y le recuerdo caballero …dijo con burla:

-Que yo soy la victima aquí y no usted… sabe que más, ayúdame a ponerme de pie y sácame de aquí, antes que el resto de la gente lo linche por parar el tráfico y el tema se complique-

Ahora si me quede desencajado y fue cuando me percate, de la gran hilera de autos detrás del mío, gritando e insultando al torpe chofer del auto, o sea yo Li Shaoran estaba siendo vejado por una hilera de desconocidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

**-Shaoran POV-**

No recuerdo como ingrese al auto, ni como subí a la desconocida a él con el cachorro mal herido que ella tenía en sus brazos.

Ya en el auto pude tranquilizarme un poco más y ordenar mis pensamientos incoherentes en mi cabeza pero me fue inevitable no estar pendiente y mirar con disimulo como la joven atendía con mucho cuidado al pequeño lobo.

Para aminorar el tenso ambiente que había entre nosotros le dije en un tono más calmado:

-Bueno, ya se que el cachorro se llama pequeño lobo o lobo, así que puedo saber su nombre señorita...

-Es Lobo y mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto recuérdalo bien para cuando le llegue mi demanda. Señor…

-Li Shaoran, también recuérdalo para cuando la llegue la mía …/No tenía ni idea porque dije eso, si aquí el agresor era yo y sabía que ambos estábamos mofándonos el uno del otro al menos esa fue mi primera impresión y ella me dijo en un tono entre indignación y burla:

-Pero mire que descarado: Primero me atropella y luego me amenaza, si así conoce a las mujeres, no quiero ni imaginar cómo le propondría matrimonio-Dijo en un tono dramático, me fue inevitable no seguirle el juego y le dije en un tono burlón:

-Lanzándola de un avión al mar, pues claro-Le dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, la verdad lo dije sin pensarlo algo raro en mí.

Fue cuando me quedo mirando como buscando confirmar si lo que decía era broma o no y sin más ambos empezamos a reírnos, ya el mal momento había pasado.

Me quede completamente maravillado por la melodiosa risa de ella, definitivamente quede flechado y tenía que seguir viéndola a costa de lo que sea pero luego recordé que yo tenía novia, y la promesa que le hice a mi madre de casarme con ella y hasta ahí quedó mi plan de conquista.

Fue cuando ella llamó mi atención y me dijo:

-Por favor doble a la derecha y estacioné frente al hospital de animales-

Me quedo perplejo el lugar me era familiar y yo no soy un hombre que cree en las coincidencias y le dije para quitarle la duda de encima:

-¿Usted trabaja ahí?

-Si-

Vi que ella no tenía intención de continuar con la conversación de hecho ya estaba sacándose el cinturón de seguridad cuando le dije:

-Me parecía familiar el lugar, estos locales incluidos donde funciona el hospital son propiedad de mi familia-

Ella frunció el ceño y me quedo mirando fijamente por unos segundos y fue cuando me dijo en un tono más alegre:

-¿No me digas que eres el hermanito adorado de Shiefa y Feimei?,…. Como no me di cuenta si eres de apellido Li, como si ese apellido abundara en Japón, en serio soy una despistada no tengo remedio.-

La mire con diversión porque nunca había conocido a una persona que haga una pregunta y se conteste ella misma y le pregunté:

-¿Conoces a mis hermanas?

-Así es. ….Pero por ahora solo necesito que me ayude a salir del auto, este pequeño amigo necesita que lo atiendan-

Me apresure asistirla ante todo ella tenía prioridad de atender el cachorro herido y no se porque eso me gusto mucho, a pesar que ella estaba también lastimada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Sharon POV*****

Ella me dejó saber que trabajaba en el hospital de animales recién ahí pude entender porque la devoción hacia el cachorro herido no era sólo porque su estado sino porque a ella le gustaban los animales a tal punto que se desenvolvía en esa profesión que me era completamente ajena.

Una vez adentro luego que le ayude a sentarse en una banca con rueditas, para que se pudiera deslizar, la hermosa veterinaria empezó su labor con Lobo.

En una media hora había terminado pero me di cuenta de algo, su tobillo empezar a hincharse y ella estaba tan atenta al cachorro mal herido que parecía no darse cuenta que estaba lastimada y le dije:

-Creo que necesitas ir a un doctor, para que te revisen tu tobillo-

-Descuida, es solo una luxación, un poco de descanso y unos antiinflamatorios lo arreglan, además tengo mi propio doctor.-

-¿Estás segura, porque yo la puedo llevar con el Dr. Tsukishiro, es uno de los mejores de la región …..Iba acotar algo más cuando ella me miró con una expresión divertida y empezó a reír y dijo:

-Jajajaja…. vaya si este mundo es pequeño-

-¿…?- La mire sin entenderla y ella se dio cuenta de mi dilema y me dijo:

-Yuki es mi doctor personal, es como mi hermano, es más su hermano es el dueño de esta clínica.-

Ahora era mi turno de sorprenderme y dije:

-Sakurita, sakuritaa….Sakura,…ehhhh!...entonces tú eres su pequeña protegida, a decir verdad siempre que me hablaba de ti, pensaba que se trataba de una niña pequeña…por la forma como se expresan de ti- Esa parte era cierto conocía las mil y un historias que contaban de ella pero siempre pensé que me hablaban de una niña de unos 6 años.

-Bueno…así me ven ellos, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar eso.- Dijo hecha con cierto reproche que más bien a mi me pareció una expresión de niña malcriada pero me di cuenta de algo y dije:

-¿Ellos?-

-Si mis tres mosqueteros-

-¿…?-La miré sin entender y ella me dijo rápidamente:

-Yuki, su hermano Yue y mi hermano Touya, nunca dejan que alguien se me acerque hablo en términos románticos, aquel que quiera salir conmigo, tiene que pasar primero por sus cadáveres, aunque yo me las arreglo para esquivarlos pero de igual me causan problema-Dijo ella pero esta vez usó una expresión divertida.

No sé porqué pensé:

_-"Sus tres mosqueteros equivalen a tres obstáculos en mi camino y __adicionamos__ a mi prima que es tan posesiva conmigo y a mi madre en total cinco"-_ Hubiera seguido divagando pero me animé a preguntar:

-¿Cómo es que conoces a mis hermanas?-

-Ellas son las caseras, además que Shiefa tiene su boutique a tres tiendas de aquí y la mayor parte del tiempo almorzamos juntas. Feimei estudia junto con mi mejor amiga quien siempre viene a visitarme por lo que siempre las veo-

-Adivino ¿Tu mejor amiga es Tomoyo Daidoji?-

-¿La conoces?-Me pregunto con emoción.

-Sí, ella ha estado muchas veces en mi casa, su madre tiene negocios con mi familia, se que es muy amiga con mi hermana-

-Mira, tantas personas en común, y como es que nunca nos habíamos conocido-

Esa misma pregunta me hacía yo y le dije:

-Tal vez, no era nuestro tiempo de conocernos, Señorita Kinomoto.-

-Por favor, llámame Sakura.-

-De acuerdo pero solo si tu haces lo mismo-

-Bueno será raro decirte Sakura pero si quieres-

Ella me regaló una hermosa sonrisa y fue cuando me di cuenta "CUPIDO" existe porque definitivamente esa mujer que había flechado, no sólo era hermosa e inteligente, también graciosa y en una tarde reí con ella, como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida.

No quería separarme de ella, así que me ofrecí para ayudarla el resto de la tarde, con la excusa de que no podía forzar su pie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

**-Sharon POV-**

Perdí la noción del tiempo y no sé cómo terminé contándole que "pequeño Lobo" es la traducción de mi nombre en chino y ella me dijo sorprendida:

-En serio!…..No te puedo creer, ¿Por eso que te sorprendió su nombre?-

-Si, por eso cuando lo llamaste pequeño lobo, no podía creer la coincidencia, de hecho no creo en las coincidencias y fue todo una sorpresa para mí.-

-Vaya, esta sí que ha sido una tarde de coincidencias…-Recalcó.

-Sí, pero de hermosas coincidencias.- Me quedo callado por un momento no puedo creer tuve el valor de decir eso en voz alta.

Vi que ella sonrío como si mi comentario no le incomodaba y me animé a decirle ya que habíamos entrado en confianza:

-Sakura, ¿Te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo?.

Ella me miro por unos segundos y me dijo en un tono suave:

-Claro, será todo un placer…... Pequeño Lobo.!...-Sabía que me estaba molestando y no podía creer que a mi edad me estaba sonrojando como un adolescente.

Dejamos al "paciente improvisado" instalado y no perdí tiempo y la guíe de nuevo a mi carro claro previamente ya se había tomado la medicina y una de las jóvenes que trabaja con ella le puso un vendaje en el tobillo, le hice prometer que luego su doctor personal la iba revisar, la lleve a mi restaurante preferido que era de un amigo: Takashi Yamasaki, quien nos preparo uno de sus mejores platillos.

Fue una noche perfecta.

Fantástica.

Amena.

Divertida.

Reímos toda la cena por el resto de cosas que teníamos en común, músicas, libros, comidas, incluso me enteré que ambos estudiabamos en la misma universidad y ambos estábamos preparábamos nuestras tesis.

Todo era perfecto, hasta que ella me preguntó algo que me había olvidado y que era lo que menos quería hablar esa noche:

-Cuéntame Shaoran ¿Tienes novia?-

Me quede callado por varios minutos y note que yo solo me puse en evidencia y le dije en un tono suave tratando de no mostrar el fastidio que me causaba hablar del tema pero no podía y no quería mentir, porque a la larga las pequeñas mentiras llevan a mentiras más grandes y no quería que Sakura se haga una idea errónea sobre mi persona así que le dije con pesar mi historia con mi novia:

Desde cómo empezó nuestro noviazgo, empecé por lo positivo y poco a poco le dejé saber que ya no estaba funcionando y los últimos problemas que hemos tenido y la verdad no entendía que pasaba, pensé que Sakura con todo lo que hable ya estaba aburrida del tema pero note que me prestaba toda su atención y en ningún momento me interrumpió, dejó que yo terminara y finalmente me dijo:

-Si me lo permites Shaoran, encuentro que tu madre es un poco egoísta, no permite ni que tú ni tu novia cometan sus propios errores, los obliga hacer cosas que no quieren, no es ella la que está en esa relación sino ustedes y disculpa que te lo diga pero no sé si eres cómodo, permisivo o no tienes iniciativa propia, se que detrás de ti hay responsabilidades fuertes, pero el cumplir con las obligaciones que te impone tu familia a nivel laboral es una cosa pero el permitir que te digan cómo vivir a nivel personal es otra, dime Shaoran te has preguntado: ¿Que pasara el día que te enamores de verdad?, no me conteste solo piénsalo porque según lo que me comentaste no amas a tu novia "impuesta" y hasta cierto punto no sé si los sentimientos y emociones como el amor puedan nacer de una relación impuesta y según veo ese no es tu caso, dime ¿Qué va pasar cuando te topes con una persona que te mueva el piso?, acaso ¿La vas a dejar ir por la promesa que tu madre le hizo a otra persona en tu nombre sin siquiera tomar tu opinión en cuenta?, porque a la larga quien se va meter en un matrimonio impuesto vas hacer tu, no ella.

-"_Lo que dijo Sakura me dejo sin palabras, no supe que responder, nunca antes me había preguntado eso hasta ese día que estaba dispuesto a cumplir con lo pedido por mi madre y nunca rompería una promesa, pero ahora…"-_ Me perdí en mis pensamientos para variar cuando ella me preguntó finalmente:

-¿Como se llama tu novia?

-Li Meiling-

-Meiling…! Repitió ella con asombro.

-¿La conoces?-Pregunto algo extrañado, aunque luego de todas las personas que tenemos en común no me sorprendería si la conoce.

Vi que titubeó al contestar pero me dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-Bueno…conozco a una Meiling pero no creo que sea la misma pero cuéntame y ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando te gradúes?-

Por unos segundos pude notar el cambio radical de tema, y lo nerviosa que se puso al nombrar a Meiling, pero preferí no insistir, y seguir la conversación:

-Haré una pasantía en la empresa de un amigo de la familia, por un año, para luego tomar un puesto en la compañía de mi familia. ¿Qué harás tú?

-Seguiré trabajando en el hospital de animales de Yue, por un tiempo, hasta que me pueda instalar con la mía propia.-

Reí con gracia y le dije en un tono divertido ante su expresión de asombro:

-Disculpa es que recién caigo en cuenta que no eres veterinaria sino que trabajas en un hospital de animales entendí todo mal, me parece muy bien que quieras tener algo propio en lo que te gusta trabajar y según veo te fascinan los animales-

-La verdad, lo que realmente quiero, es tener mi propia hacienda o rancho donde puede tener un completo hospital para animales incluido un hotel para mascotas sobre todo para cuando sus amos viajan, también me gustaría poder criar mis propios animales, me encantaría tener, caballos, vacas, cerdos, bueno de todo, oh seré una ecologista activa en defensa de los pobres animalitos indefensos-

-Sí que te gustan los animales.- Pude recalcar con diversión pero también con admiración ella era una persona única, y le fascinaba los animales.

-Son los seres más nobles en el planeta, siempre son sinceros, si te quieren te miman, si los tratas mal te muerden, son agradecidos si los alimentas y los cuidas, te protegen cuando se encariñan con uno, si las personas fueran tan sinceras como lo es un perro, un caballo o cualquier animal, este mundo sería mucho más simple y pacífico-

Me quede sin palabras ante mí una mujer de nobles sentimientos, emociones intensas e idealistas, era ese tipo de personas raras, pensé inmediatamente al perderme en su sonrisa por enecima vez en esa noche:

-Que hermosa es, la quiero en mi vida para siempre, no quiero perderla de vista, quiero que cumpla sus sueños, pero que lo haga a mi lado.

En esa fracción de segundo mi mundo cambió por completo, lo había decidido, enfrentaría a mi madre y terminaría con Meiling.

Para así buscar mi propia felicidad corrección para hacer que la mujer que estaba frente mío forme parte de mi vida.

-¿Cómo lo iba hacer?, ni idea pero no hay guerra que no se gane si uno no lo intenta.

Nuestra cena se prolongó por varias horas más, variando los temas, era una conversación entretenida.

Pero tenía un buen presentimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de las Autoras-**

**4.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**5.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**6.- La II parte y final de este OneShot re-editado lo subimos ***Risas*** cuando lo editemos. **

**Estamos en contacto. **

**ATT Saoricl con la colaboración mi Beta Improvisada Sake's Evil22 Gracias por motivarme a la reedicion!  
**

**Nota Final de Sake's Evil22.- De nada mami's Evil. **


	2. Un mundo de Coincidencias Parte II

**-Notas Iniciales de las autoras-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas de las autoras del CP1. Se aplican a esta segunda parte. Por lo que no hay necesidad de repetirlas. **

**3.- Les dejamos la parte final de esta re-edición, espero que disfruten la lectura como al nosotras al re-editarlo. **

**-Un mundo de coincidencias-**

**-Parte II-**

*****Pocos días después*****

**-Shaoran POV-**

En el mundo de las mujeres por alguna razón desconocida las noticias corren rápido, espacialmente si alguna de mis hermanas estaba de por medio y lo puedo probar, ya que después de mi cena con Sakura exactamente al día siguiente fui interrogado por Shiefa y Feimei, haciéndome toda clase de preguntas, corrección atropellándome con sus preguntas, comprobé ese día que la lengua de las mujeres tienen una destreza impresionante, pueden moverla a 1000Km/por segundo porque me bombardearon con preguntas como:

-¿Que te pareció Sakurita?

-Verdad que es linda, ¿Cómo es que la atropellaste?, danos detalles, no omitas nada.

-¿Dime te gusta?

-Yo sabía que te gustaría si la conocías…son el uno para el otro-

-Yo también pienso lo mismo, el otro día lo comentaba con Tomoyo-.

-Sí, ya me los puedo imaginar, se verán tan bien juntos, Kawaiii!...-

-¿La llevaste a cenar, que hicieron después?, danos detalles….

Honestamente me dolía la cabeza pero sobre todo el cuello de mirar de un lado a otro porque las preguntas y comentarios iban de Sheifa a Feimei como de Feimei a Sheifa ya estaba mareado que finalmente peri la compostura y les grite:

-DEJENME TRANQUILO! NO ME GUSTA QUE SE METAN EN MI VIDA!...-

Las mire con furia pero ellas ni se inmutaron y empezaron de nuevo:

-Hay…... pero Xiao Lang, si tan solo nos preocupamos por ti-

-Así es, tú sabes que nunca hemos aprobado tu relación con Meiling, ustedes son como hermanos-

-Además estoy segura que ella te engaña-

Pude notar como Feimei le pegaba un codazo a Shiefa, y la hacía callar.

Fue cuando pregunte finalmente:

- ¿Por qué la haces callar?-

-No nada…

-Será mejor que se lo digamos, es preferible que lo sepa por nosotras, que por otra persona.-

Mis hermanas eran unas entrometidas, chismosas, pero nunca mentían sobre todo cuando el tema me afectaba directamente y vi como se miraron con duda y finalmente una de ellas me dijo:

-Lo que pasa hermanito…es que nosotras hemos visto a Meiling con otro hombre, y de forma muy…acaramelada.- dijo Feimei.

Para sorpresa de mis hermanas, la noticia no me sorprendió en lo más mínimo.

Por la forma en que nos tratábamos, era normal que se buscara a alguien más, eso facilitaba mi rompimiento con ella pero el problema no era romper con ella sino hablar con mi madre y decirle que sus planes de casarme con Meiling no se iban a llevar a cabo ese era mi mayor obstáculo resumida en una palabra: Mi madre.

Mis hermanas me contaron todo lo que sabían, por primera vez en mi vida deje que hablaran y puse atención a todo lo que iban a contar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

**-Shaoran POV-**

Ese mismo día, volví a visitar a Sakura su tobillo se encontraba mucho mejor.

Así que la invite a caminar por el parque, pero antes de salir pude conocer a uno de sus mosqueteros, para mi mala suerte:

-Shaoran, te presento a Yue Tsukishiro, el dueño del hospital de animales en el que trabajo-

-Encantado de …..-No pude terminar mi cordial saludo porque el imponente hombre me interrumpió y me dijo en un tono mortal:

-Así que usted es quien casi mata a mi bebe-

-Yue!... me prometiste que te comportarías, además no fue nada-

Antes que el imponente hombre se pusiera de peor humor o se me viniera encima le dije:

-Reconozco, que tuve la culpa por estar distraído pero Sakura es muy terca que no quiso ir al doctor y le insisti varias veces para llevarla a ver a mi doctor personal que casualmente es su hermano según tengo entendio: Yukito Tsukishiro-

El hombre me quedo mirado y me mostro por primera vez una mueca y luego sonrío y dijo:

-Bueno en eso estamos de acuerdo ella es muy terca-

Sakura nos miro con una expresión de reproche y dijo:

-A no ahora me atacan entre los dos, ¿Qué se han creído?-

Tanto el imponente hombre como yo nos quedamos perplejos, porque a pesar de su delicada figura, esta mujer daba algo de temor cuando se enojaba pero vi que Yue bajo la guardia y me dijo:

-Ella nunca está sola, siempre hay alguien que la proteja, si alguien la lástima, querrá nunca haberla conocido-

-No te preocupes, soy capaz de dar mi vida por cuidarla así que te entiendo- No sé de dónde me salió el argumento de "caballero andante" pero mi respuesta al parecer le gusto por que no puso ninguna objeción cuando salimos.

Finalmente a Sakura ya le pasó el enojo y me dijo:

-Creo que le caíste bien, es la primera vez que me deja salir con alguien sin mostrarle el bisturí o amenazarlo con la sierra eléctrica-

-¿Cómo?-

-Sí, una vez un cliente me invito a salir, el saco el bisturí y le dijo: Que si aguantaba un juego de manos lo dejaba salir conmigo, el pobre se asusto tanto que corrió y nunca más volvió-

-¿Juego de manos como es eso?-Pregunto extrañado.

-Es donde abres tu mano sobre la mesa, separando muy bien los dedos y le pegas con algo en los espacios que quedan entre los dedos. Yue siempre juega a eso, y tiene una precisión increíble.- Dijo ella con diversión.

Claro ella lo dijo en tono divertido pero por precaución desde ese día empecé a practicarlo, solo por si a su famoso mosquetero, se le ocurría probarme con su jueguito.

Nuestra salida fue amena, me entere un poco más sobre su vida pero nos centramos en hablar de sus tres mosqueros, bueno fui yo el que hizo las preguntas quería saber a qué atenerme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Dos días después*****

**-Shaoran POV-**

Finalmente me arme de valor y decidí reunirme con Meiling y terminar nuestra mal sana relación o lo que quedaba de ella.

Nos encontramos en pequeña cafetería y fui directo y ella me dijo:

-Sabes, yo sabía que la cita de hoy era distinta, algo me lo decía.

-¿No estás molesta…

-Para nada, si no lo hacías tú, lo hubiera hecho yo. La decir verdad, creo que estoy enamorada.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Y de quien?- Eso sí fue una sorpresa para mí, y más la actitud tranquila de Meiling que no era nada propio de ella, finalmente me dijo:

-Su nombre es Touya, lo conocí hace unos meses atrás cuando me quebré el brazo.

-¿Quien…Espera acaso te refieres al doctor ese con mal genio?-Pregunte con cuidado, si algo recordaba era lo mal humorado que era el galeno y Meiling me lo recordaba siempre porque las primeras consultas siempre volvía molesta y se desquitaba hablándome mal de él en fin.

-Sí, lo seguí viendo en las consultas, pero hace un par de semanas atrás me lo encontré cuando fui a buscar mi auto al mecánico, mientras esperábamos, empezamos a platicar, no se algo paso, teníamos tantas cosas en común, y una cosas llevo a otra. Nunca tuve la intención de engañarte, Xiao Lang, pero es que nos estábamos llevando tan mal…-

Vi su rostro desencajado de la vergüenza y le dijo en un tono suave ya que nos estábamos sincerando:

-No te preocupes mas, yo también conocí a alguien y realmente me gustaría intentar tener algo con ella.-

- Mira nada más que cara pones, pequeño lobito…tal parece que ella podría ser la indicada…-Me dijo ella en un tono conciliador.

-No me decías así desde que éramos niños. Que puedo decir estoy realmente interesado en ella, a tal punto que estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme a mi madre y romper nuestro compromiso-

Vi que la expresión de Meiling cambio de la vergüenza, al asombro y finalmente al alivio y me dijo:

-Que esperamos, me parece que mientras más pronto mejor, es mas iremos juntos y hablaremos con ella que queremos romper el compromiso por mutuo acuerdo-

Por primera vez desde que empezaron mis problemas con Meiling sonreí, ella me entendía perfectamente porque al igual que yo, había conocido a una persona que realmente le interesaba, fue un alivio saber que podíamos terminas en buenos términos, sin rencores.

Su comentario fue un aliciente para que yo fuera firme en mi decisión y esa misma tarde hablamos con mi madre, debo decir que no le gusto pero no le quedo de otra que aceptar nuestra decisión y lo mismo hicimos con mis tíos, los padres de Meiling, pero a diferencia de mi madre, ellos tomaron la noticia de mejor manera, su padre me dijo en un tono suave que era solo cuestión de tiempo que nuestro compromiso impuesto terminara porque él veía que no eras una pareja que iba tener un matrimonio sin fracasar, el ya se había dado cuenta de nuestros problemas de pareja.

Fue un alivio total verme libre del compromiso impuesto.

Quería gritar: Finalmente soy libre, soy feliz, recupere no solo mi libertad sino mi antigua amistad con mi prima Meiling, pero mi estado de felicidad era transitorio porque aun no estaba completa.

Ahora solo me faltaba algo o más bien alguien para ser feliz: Sakura Kinomoto.

-¿Cómo le iba decir que me gustaba?.- Ni idea.

-¿Cómo le iba hablar de mis sentimientos por ella?.- Ni idea, porque estaba consciente que era escaso el tiempo que la conocía pero tenía la certeza que ella era la mujer de mi vida.

-¿Qué le iba decir?.- Ni idea

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

**-Shaoran POV-**

Finalmente me arme de valor y fui a buscar a Sakura pero para mi sorpresa no más bien mi desgracia me encontré a Sakura como nunca la había visto rodeada por completo de mis cuatro escandalosas hermanas, cuando.

Esto era Karma, ¿Qué hice en mi vida anterior?, para merecer tal castigo cuando al fin creía que el mundo me empezaba a sonreír, este me arroja ladrillos a la cabeza.

-¿Por qué del comentario?-

Porque estas "escandalosas", no nos dejaron solos en toda la tarde, insistieron en llevarla a cenar a la casa y la cosa se puso peor cuando me vi no solo rodeado por ellas, sino que también estaba Tomoyo, ella me agradaba pero cuando se juntaba con mis hermanas era como tener no cinco sino el doble de mujeres al mismo tiempo por como monopolizaban la conversación, pero la peor parte se dio cuando mi madre quiso conocerla.

Era oficial quería que se abriera la tierra y que me tragara, todo mis planes de conquista se vinieron abajo, porque tenía la certeza que Sakura luego de tratar a toda mi familia en conjunto no iba querer darme la oportunidad de ser ni mi amiga.

Ella soporto todo con una sonrisa en su cara y se dio el tiempo de responder cada una de sus preguntas, cuando llegamos a la casa pude escaparme con ella al jardín pedirles disculpas por mis hermanas.

Ella me sonrío y me dijo:

-No te preocupes, se nota que te quieren mucho, y están muy preocupadas por ti.-

-¿Preocupadas?-Pregunte extrañado, me preguntaba internamente:

_-"¿Qué comentarios imprudente la habrán dicho a Sakura de mi?"-_

-Dicen que tú nunca te distraes, que siempre pones el deber antes que tu bienestar, que eres capaz de todo por la felicidad de los que amas y puedo deducir fácilmente que por el accidente que tuvimos, algo te pasa

O ¿Me equivoco?-Pregunto ella con duda.

En ese momento quería arrastrarlas por imprudentes a mis hermanas, mis maravillosas y entrometidas hermanas, no puedo negar que las quiero y ellas tan bien a mí, un poco en exceso y de forma intrusa, pero son lo que tengo, finalmente le dijo:

-Tienen razón en algo, había algo que me molestaba mucho, pero lo solucione…solucione todos mis problemas con Meilin y recupere lo que habíamos perdido hacía mucho tiempo.-

-Meiling…ah, me alegro mucho por ti…- Dijo Sakura pero note como su sonrisa, la que adornaba su cara desapareció por completo y se puso seria.

Le pregunte sin pensar:

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?, he notado que cuando menciono a Meiling me da la impresión de que me quieres decir algo o ¿Me equivoco?-Ahora era mi turno de hacer las preguntas.

Sakura me miro seriamente como si se debatía internamente en decirme o no lo que le pasaba por su mente y finalmente vi que suspiro pesadamente y me pregunto de frente:

-¿Shaoran…quieres mucho a Meiling, me refiero si la amas sinceramente?-

-Si, la conozco de toda la vida- Respondí rápidamente sin pensar, claro que la amaba era mi prima después de todo, fue cuando note su cara llena de tristeza y ella me dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-Entiendo…yo creo que tal vez no la conoces bien, ella no te conviene.-

-¿Por qué dices esos tu no la conoces? - Fue inevitable para mí no usar un tono de reproche independientemente de lo que pasamos Meiling y yo, yo a ella la quería mucho y no me gusta que hablen mal de ella, al menos no en mi presencia.

-Si la conozco, y muy bien…ella…ella…esta…perdón Shaoran, se que apenas nos conocemos, pero quiero que seas feliz, pero ella-

No sé porque pero me daba la impresión que sabía lo que Sakura me quería comentar de ella, pero vi su dilema, no pude resistir más, mi cuerpo reacciono por si solo al ver ella estaba tan preocupada por mí, insegura de decirme o no lo que yo ya sabía, tan solo la tome del brazo y la acerque a mí.

Por fin pude tener una visión completa de su hermosa cara, tan cerca de la mía que me sorprendí y le sonreí:

-Está enamorada de otro hombre, lo sé ayer conversamos todo y terminamos nuestro compromiso, no teníamos material de pareja, nos estábamos haciendo daño-

Vi que ella se sorprendió de mi comentario y me dijo:

-¿Entonces cuando me dijiste que recuperaste eso que habían perdido que era?

-Nuestra amistad, ella y yo solíamos ser los mejores amigos- Y me anime agregar:

-Se que ella va ser feliz porque tiene una persona especial-

Sakura me sonrío y pensé que era el momento oportunidad para decirle:

-Creo que yo también encontré mi persona especial pero no sé si ella corresponda a mis sentimientos-

Era el momento para decirle lo que yo sentía por ella y a pesar que mis piernas me temblaban me atreví a tomarla por la cintura y pasando por alto que sentía que me cara hervía o era mi sangre no sé, le dije:

-Sakura, tu eres mi persona especial-

Espero a ver su reacción y vi sorpresa en sus ojos, creo que note cierta emoción en ellos y dije con más confianza a pesar que aun estaba temblando como un adolescente:

-Sakura ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?-

Ella solo se limito a darme una linda sonrisa y movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo, sabía que me iba contestar para ratificarme su respuesta y fue cuando el momento más "romántico" de mi existencia fue mancillado porque las entrometidas de mis hermanas, incluida Tomoyo nos interrumpieron con sus gritos:

-KAWAIIIIIII…..Se ven tan lindos juntos-

-Sakurita ya eres novia de Shaoran, que emoción….-

Las mire con reproche, estuve a escasos segundos de tener la ratificación de mi "novia" porque con el gesto di por asentado que ella había aceptado ser mi novia, y era obvio lo que quería ser después de eso y las entrometidas de las "mujeres" que parecían abejas de un panal arruinaron todos, en ese momento quería tomar mis espada y hacerlas "sushi".

Mi "nueva" y pobre novia estaba toda roja e incómoda por los comentarios impropios de las mujeres de la mi familia y de su mejor amiga, no lo pensé dos veces y tome a ni novia por la mano y salimos corriendo como dos adolescentes, no pensaba quedarme con las ganas de besarla.

Claro que al llegar a un enorme árbol de cerezo que teníamos en el jardín trate de ocultarnos y aproveche para llevar acabo mi fantasía, puedo decirlo abiertamente que sus labios eran dulce, fue un beso suave que trasmita los nuevos sentimientos y emociones que nos embarcaban poco me importo si nos observaban o nos grababan después me di cuenta de eso.

El resto fue historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Shaoran POV-**

Pero no todo fue color de rosa, y decir ese día conseguir tener a la chicas de mis sueños como mi novia, fueron felices y comieron perdices.

Fue cuando empezó nuestro historia, nos enteramos más adelantes que mis hermanas habían planeado todo a tal grado, que incluso la mejor amiga de Sakura nos confeso que incluso había leído su diario para saber lo que mi novia quería en un hombre, ni hablar de todos los intentos por hacer que nos conozcamos que había sido fracaso tras fracaso y nosotros por "coincidencia o destino" nos conocimos de una manera poco convencional.

Por cierto el pequeño cachorro se recupero con suerte, mi colega y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, como Sakurita la decía mi "pequeño Lobo" yo era el "gran lobo", bromeaba diciendo que éramos una familia y el pequeño lobo nuestro bebe.

Incluso hasta mi madre había hecho su parte con los "fracasos de Cupido", Meiling por su parte nos confeso después de dos meses, que su relación con Touya que para mi sorpresa era el hermano mayor de mi novia, se iba ir de viaje con ella, debo decir que me sorprendí, porque Touya a pesar de ser un Doctor mal humorado era un buen sujeto, pero no me la puso fácil al inicio cuando supo que el anterior prometido de su novia, ahora era el novio de su hermana menor, no solo se me vino el encima sino Yukito y Yue con sus "sutiles advertencias".

Pero no importa los malos ratos, o sustos o maldades que me hacían ese trío, las recompensas que recibía de mi novia valían la pena.

Tenía la sensación que mis hermanas, me ocultaban algo porque aceptaron a Sakura de buenas a primera, incluso mi madre que pensé que se opondría, pero siempre que les preguntaba al respecto me evadían el tema.

Los meses pasaron, Sakura y yo terminamos finalmente nuestras carreras universitarias.

Claro no sin antes que mis hermanos nos planifique nuestras salidas, ahora arrastraron a mi novia a sus locuras y hasta donde me conto, se que quieren involucrar a dos de mis hermanas, una con Yukito, otra con Yue y ni Tomoyo se salva de sus maquiavélicos planes, porque un alumno de intercambio: Eriol Hiragizawa que llego para el último semestre en que estudia mi hermana y Tomoyo juntas, es la siguiente víctima, la verdad lo siento mucho por los chicos, a Eriol en lo particular lo he tratado de lejos, se ve que es un buen sujeto pero no quiero pensar lo que puede pasar cuando trate a toda las mujeres Li, no me sorprendería que salga huyendo a su país.

-¿Quién sabe que pasara?-

Finalmente en una de nuestras usuales salidas fue cuando vi a mi novia un poco distraída sabía que mis hermanas la estaban haciendo padecer con sus planes de cuadrito y fue cuando luego de que jugar un buen rato con un avión controlado por radio, lo tome con las manos y le dije:

-Sakura-

-¿Qué?-

Tome el avión y lo lance a la laguna y espere a ver su reacción porque sabía lo despistada que era, ella lo quedo mirando y yo sonreí abiertamente y fue cuando ella se llevo la mano a la boca, lo sabía ella recordó justo nuestro primer encuentro y vi como se quedo perpleja y le dije:

-No puedo lanzarte de un avión al mar sin correr el riesgo de que te mates o que te coma un tiburón pero fue lo más cercano que se me ocurrió hacer-

-¿Estas…..

-Si…..Fue cuando me arrodille y le mostré un anillo hermoso de diamantes que había pertenecido a mi familia por décadas y que pasaba de generación entre generación entre la esposa del heredero de la Familia Li e hice la pregunta formalmente:

-¿Sakura aceptarías ser mi esposa?-

Ella me quedo mirando como pensado si lo que le decía era cierto y al segundo se lanzo a mis brazos y me dio un beso tan intenso que no solo me perturbo sino que me hizo poner completamente rojo y me dijo:

-¿Lo del avión era verdad?-

-Yo siempre digo la verdad, ¿Qué dices?-

-Si….si mil veces sí, acepto casarme contigo- Los besos no se hicieron esperar fue cuando ella menciono mi frase favorita:

-Te amo Shoaran-

-Si lo sé- Exclame con orgullo y soberbia.

-Shaoran!...-

-Te amo Sakura…-

A los pocos minutos la noticia ya se sabía en mi casa, nosotros ni bien entramos y las serpentinas y felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar.

Fue cuando Futtie cometió el error de decir en voz alta:

-Lo sabía, somos el éxito como el Grupo Cupido, todo salió tal como lo planeamos!...Vamos organizar la boda...-

-¿Cómo que estaba planeado?-Dije con reproche, mi novia me vio con interés pero mis hermanas me miraron con horror y fue cuando les dije en un tono mortal:

-Vengan acá ustedes tienen mucho que explicar….!...

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, que puedo decir son mis hermanas después de todo, gracias a ella conocí a la mujer que amo o al menos esa era su intención, sin embargo Sakura y yo estábamos destinados a conocernos.

Ahora venía la parte más difícil:

-¿Cómo sería mi boda con Sakura? , si por medio de ella estaban mis "hermanas" que se autonombraron las planificadoras oficial de mi boda, mi madre, la mejor amiga de mi novia, sus hermanos, el resto de sus mosqueteros.

Era momento de considerar si era mejor fugarme con la novia o exponerme a las locuras de mis hermanas, seriamente estaba considerando lo primero.

Pero eso es historia para otra historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Fin -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Notas Finales de las Autoras-**

**4.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**5.- ¿Qué tal nos quedo la re-edición? - ¿Si creen que la mini-historia tiene potencial para una secuela nos dejan saber por esta vía?. Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. **

**Saoricl en colaboración con Sake's Evil22**

**Nota Final de Sake's Evil22 para quienes no conozcan quien es SAORICL es nuestra mami'evil. Si ella da su consentimiento pondré su mini-historia en mi perfil del facebook y armare un mini-álbum de fotos de su Oneshot. **


End file.
